Silence is Golden
by ThatRedHerring
Summary: This is just so I can get to grips with uploading stories on ... yeah, I'm a noob :/


Silence is Golden

Did you leave me alone here, because you forgot me? Perhaps you lost sight of me in the thick of the woods we had all ventured out to that day. Maybe you had been calling me, and I hadn't heard you because I was captivated by the winding trees and the peak of the mountain standing proudly, clouds circling it in awe. Or maybe, you watched me leave.

Did you leave me alone here, because you wanted to?

This conclusion seemed harsh and bitter. But then again, it also seemed incredibly likely. Of course, they reassured me in false tones that they cared for me, loved me. That I was no different to anyone else.

Lies.

Constant lies escaped from their tongues daily, trying their best to convince me that my life had some worth. They were probably trying to convince themselves, as well. I mean, what good is a child who can't talk? A child who can't give their parent who gave birth to them their first word, the common teenagers back chat, the laugh which would mark many fond memories is a child not worth the time, effort or energy. It would be all for nothing.

That's what I am. Nothing.

Maybe, if I had lay in the flowers for long enough I would've eventually faded from this world. No one would be missing me either, which is almost a bonus. I could've died peacefully and reasonably quickly. After all, if I remember correctly the reason for the cut on my forehead is because I must've hit the cliff edge as I tumbled down and down into this deep dark abyss I had stumbled across in the attempt to find home. There was a lot of blood.

Its redness seeped into the golden flowers, tainting them with its crimson stain. I couldn't even die without causing destruction, I thought to myself.

I couldn't even - -

'Hello?' a voice called out and the sound of footsteps filled the room. Immediately I tensed, suddenly feeling afraid of being found. Instead of sitting up and alerting them of my presence, I remained lying in the flowers, hoping that they would perhaps walk on by without a second glance. 'Is there someone there?' they repeated, a little tentatively.

No. No one is here, I thought quietly.

I hoped they'd continue on walking, continue with their life. However, the footsteps got louder and finally I heard them turn to soft patters as they made their way across the patch of flowers I was lying in. Closing my eyes in agony, I wondered who'd come to my unwanted aid.

'Oh! Hello!' the voice said, as my closed eyes darkened. Curiously, I opened both eyes and saw a white, soft, furry animal leaning over me, concern on his face. His long ears drooped, hovering above me. Seeing I had opened my eyes, his own gentle grey eyes widened in surprise, and a grin appeared on his face. 'My name is Asriel.' He said with a smile. He paused. 'And you are?'

I said nothing. Instead, I stared at him reproachfully.

Asriel blinked twice and cocked his head at me. 'Um… your name?' he asked innocently, gesticulating with his hands. Of course, I said nothing.

Seeming confused but not put off by my failure to answer the simplest question on earth, he shrugged his shoulders and then backed up a little bit. 'It's okay to be shy.' Asriel said. Then he proffered me his paw like hand, his grin not once faltering. 'Come on. I think you are hurt. Maybe Mother can help you?'

For a moment, I looked up at him, wondering what sort of creature this was. I wondered whether it was worth him wasting his time and effort on me. No one up there had once bothered. Why did he care?

I wanted to know why he cared.

So, I slowly sat up, and raised my hand. I placed it in his paw, and his fingers curled around it supportively, as he kindly and gently pulled me to my feet. I discovered I was a whole head taller than him, but this didn't intimidate him. Asriel then began to lead me through the patch of flowers, talking excitedly as he went.

'This is so cool! I've never actually seen someone like you before, but I'm sure you are a nice person. Where are you from?' he asked. His bright and innocent conversation was met with my inevitable silence. I shook my head at him, hoping he'd understand. He frowned. 'Don't want to talk about it?' he asked. I pondered this question for a minute. Though it wasn't what I was going for, I suppose Asriel was kind of right about one thing.

One simple shake of the head.

'Okay.' He said shrugging. He was silent for a moment. 'How old are you?'

With my free hand, I held up all five fingers. Then four.

'Nine, huh? Aw, man! You're older than me, by like a whole three years! This is super unfair.' He said, pulling a face. I did the maths. Asriel was six years of age. Then he looked at my quizzically. 'You don't talk much, do you?' he said.

I shrugged, with a slight smile.

'Oh well.' He continued. 'We're almost back to our second home. We come here in the summer, because of the weather in the Underground. Father usually stays behind, so it's just the two of us. I write to him though, and he writes back…' Asriel talked about his seemingly small family with passion. I listened to his voice, and I looked at his caring expression. He cared about them, and by the sounds of it, they returned the emotion.

That must be nice…

Eventually, Asriel had led me up a small garden path, where a house lay peacefully in the distance. His pace quickened as he led me up the path, and then straight through the door. As he pulled me in, I looked all around. The house looked… well. Homely.

'Mother?' he called. 'Mother? Can you please help my new friend? They've fallen, and they're hurt. Can we please help them?'


End file.
